


Fine Line

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Fucking, NSFW, PWP, Sex, Short Story, Sleeping Together, Smut, Tim Curry - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Tim Curry makes me so horny.





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> Tim Curry makes me so horny.

You woke up suddenly, with a racing heart and slight feeling of panic in your chest, and for a few seconds you didn't know where you were. Blurred, diffused memories lingered in front of your eyes, causing you to frown in the semidark.  
Wide awake on your back, with memories of last night mixed with the uncomfortable feeling that had woken you in the first place, you sighed as your eyes wandered the room.  
Tim's bedroom, with the arched ceiling, slightly green walls and 3 big french doors that faced a gorgeous garden, a garden Tim so delicately had tended since it was just a patch of dirt, a place you knew he loved very much.

He was sleeping sound beside you. You got off the bed and walked to the windows, the city was still asleep, but the colours of the sky had begun to come to life. Those light pink and blue colours mixed with a soft orange made you feel calm that daylight was approaching. You smiled as you turned to see Tim sleeping like a baby on the bed, his chest rose up and down in line with his calm breathing and his face was so serene, showing no troubles in the world.  
You checked the clock, somewhere between rugged night and dawn, so you lay down beside the man in your life just to watch him for a few seconds. He was truly beautiful when he was sleeping, his face so relaxed. So soft. He had kicked off the covers and it tangled around his legs and feet, his hand placed on his stomach. That smooth stomach that you had snuggled up to so many times, that stomach that bobbed so lovely when he laughed and that you loved caressing.  
You smiled and placed your fingertips on him, making him groan a little and turn his head. You shuffled closer and started kissing his neck, very soft, very quiet. Your hands touching his peaceful body without waking him up. 

You moved closer and softly placed your lips against his, the tip of your tongue traced his top lip. Teasing him a little. Still no reaction, just a soft groan. You proceeded to kiss him and he slowly started kissing you back. Still with his eyes closed. Your heart started beating fast and you caressed one hand on the side of his body down over his cock and he moaned in your mouth as he put one hand on the back of your head to keep you close to him. He was still asleep, but you had managed to make him hard, and his arousal strained against the fabric of his underwear.

"Tim..." you whispered and straddled him carefully.

He must be sleeping really heavy, and you smiled in the dark when you realised what a wake up he was in for.  
You bent down to kiss him and in a rush, his eyes fluttered open and he was panting.

You smiled at him and his sleepiness and the fact his cock was rock hard against your butt cheeks.  
He closed his eyes, laughed softly and moaned as he stretched his body in a reflex to be woken up. His hands found yours and he pulled you down to him and kissed you frantically.

Neither of you said anything, as you hungrily kissed eachother, he quickly pulled the t-shirt you had on over your head and caressed your breast feverishly, causing you to moan as you bucked your hips into him. He started tugging at his own underwear and you climbed off him to help and in one swift move you he was completely naked and you lowered yourself in him slowly as his hands were firmly placed on your butt, kneading and squeezing your flesh.  
He dug his fingers in your hips as you grinded on top of him, follwing your body as you moved. You threw your head back and rode him as you felt your orgasm build inside you, making your heart pound and your mouth to feel very dry.

You didn't have to say anything, Tim knew your body and had learned all the signs you were about to come and he moved to accompany you and sped up his actions as your pelvis moved desperately over him in a chase for your release. You moaned loudly as you came and Tim kept thrusting hard like he knew you loved. Your orgasm pushed him into his own and he held you tight and squeezed your shoulders as he came hard in you. Moaning in your mouth.

You sat up and grinned contentedly as he softly cupped one hand on your flushed cheek and stroked it with the pad of his thumb. His breathing was ragged, but he smiled and pulled you to him and you both just lied in eachothers embrace, panting.  
With his arms around you, he caressed your back in little circles and kissed your damp forehead.

And as the morning light came shining through the open blinds, he lied close to you, spooning your naked body and kissing your shoulder.


End file.
